With increasing digitization of electronic devices, there remains a need for more accurate, efficient, and cost-effective audio/video (“A/V”) clock regeneration. Conventional A/V clock regeneration systems are timestamp-based, inefficient, costly, and severely problematic, particularly when applied to multiple source/sink systems where multiple source/sink devices share the limited channel bandwidth. For example, conventional A/V clock regeneration systems are required to maintain an exact timestamp interval, which becomes problematic in a shared channel environment where transmitting data within a specific time may not be so simple, such as where one source device needs to send timestamp data over a channel, while the channel is occupied by another source device.